


made you smile and look away

by orphan_account



Series: flowers for a paladin [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaune gave him a crooked shadow of a smile. "Why, Mr Lie," he said, quoting something half-remembered, probably a comic from a childhood that felt a lifetime ago. "I do believe you're trying to seduce me."





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from [_Nothing's Gonna Hurt You, Baby_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QI8VrXkffcg) by Cigarettes After Sex

Night was falling. The tavern they were staying at was still raucous with noise, even at this hour, the cheers and roars echoing through the wooden floor. Jaune laid on the single, sparse bed, still fully dressed, armour heavy on his chest and shoulders, as Ren sat on its edge and pulled off his boots.

"How's your shoulder?" 

Ren shrugged, flexing the joint for emphasis. "It's fine."

Jaune looked away. He hated the flush that still came into his skin when he thought about their--their _arrangement_ \--hated the squirming embarassment he felt about the bite mark he'd left on Ren's shoulder a few days ago. It had seemed so savage and deplorable a thing, Ren hissing in pain instead of pleasure and roughly shoving him back with a strength that belied his slender frame, the red ring where he'd drawn blood stark against Ren's pale skin. Aura had quickly healed the worst of it, but the image was seared into Jaune's mind.

"Do you want to--?" Ren turned, bent over him, his curtain of shaggy black hair falling over his shoulders. He'd removed his coat, his black undershirt and gloves glossy in the dim light. It made something in Jaune's throat catch, despite himself.

"Should we even be doing this?" Jaune muttered, even as he sat up to finally unbuckle his armour. 

Ren watched impassively as armour pieces clattered to the ground, a bracer there, a pauldron here, and finally the great weight of Jaune's breastplate. He shrugged again, muscles rippling under the thin black material he wore. "I like doing it," he admitted, as honest as always, a trait which Jaune appreciated even more these days. "But we can stop any time you want."

"Don't you think it's--" He hesitated, rolling the words around his tongue, trying to fish for the least abrasive one he could think of. "--weird?"

"You needed a distraction the first time," Ren reminded him. "I think it makes sense if--if you just need a break now and then."

"A break."

"Not having to think about life and death for a while," Ren poked his chest, right where his heart lay beating, tracing circles around it with an outstretched finger. "Not having to worry about fulfilling our destinies." His one finger turned to his whole palm, resting questioningly on Jaune's chest. "I think that's really what I like about it, anyway."

Jaune gave him a crooked shadow of a smile. "Why, Mr Lie," he said, quoting something half-remembered, probably a comic from a childhood that felt a lifetime ago. "I do believe you're trying to seduce me."

Ren smiled back, his laughter an amused huff of breath. "Well, would you _like_ to be seduced?"

"You know I can't say no to that face," Jaune went on, only half teasing. He wasn't quite Jaune's type--his face was too sharp, his shoulders just a little too broad--but he was admittedly very charming, in his own way. Ren ducked his head, eyes closed, one hand pulling Jaune close for a kiss. His lips were rough and chapped and he smelled faintly of clean sweat. Jaune lightly raked his nails down Ren's back as they kissed, a messy, sloppy game of one-upsmanship, each one trying to last longer than the other without needing to come up for air.

He never bothered pretending Ren was Pyrrha, though he'd thought about it. The feeling would be all wrong, anyway, a man's body instead of a woman's, a runner's physique instead of a professional athlete's. But that was the point of it, Jaune supposed. A break. Focusing on the person you were with and nothing else.

"We're almost out of lube," Ren mumbled against his chest, bringing Jaune sharply back to reality. "We should have enough for tonight, but..."

"I'll ask at the counter before we leave," Jaune said, getting off the bed to grab the small bottle from Ren's pack. It glinted on the off-white sheets as Jaune returned to rub and knead at Ren's chest the way he liked, roughly tweaking his nipples through his undershirt, the hard nubs of flesh looking almost obscene as they stuck out through the black mesh. "Are you gonna top tonight?"

"Ngh."  

"What?"

" _Mmf_ \--I don't know. I feel pretty tired. Maybe you could go." Ren spread out bonelessly, watching him through half-lidded eyes. "Just warn me if you're gonna bite me again."

"I didn't mean to!" Jaune protested, heat rushing to his cheeks. "I really don't know what came over me, I'm sorry--"

"Jaune." Ren pulled him down by the collar of his hoodie, shaking him lightly, like he did Nora whenever she flew into a similar panic. "Jaune, I was just shocked. It's not a big deal. Just relax, okay? I don't want this to be one more thing that stresses you out."

"I'm not--"

"Shh." Ren kissed his forehead, smoothing his hair back and patting gently at his head. "Come on. I'll take care of you tonight, okay?"

"You don't have to," Jaune said quietly. "You've taken enough care of me as it is."

They stared at each other for a long while. Jaune wondered what he must look like to Ren, from his uneven hair to his tired blue eyes. Ren's undershirt had ridden up, exposing tracks of pale muscles. He looked as worn out as Jaune felt, but he was beautiful, still, like a pressed flower, vivid life plucked and dried between the pages of old books. Fondness nestled into Jaune's ribs and under his lungs. It made him move first, helping Ren out of his trousers before discarding his own clothes. His teammate didn't protest, only raising a leg here and there so Jaune could better slide the articles of clothing off him.

"Ready?" Jaune asked, reaching for the bottle so he could slick his fingers with lube, shuddering at the cold wetness running over his skin.

Ren nodded. "Go ahead."

Jaune's free hand closed around part of Ren's upper thigh, squeezing. His teammate's legs fell open without his having to ask. "What do you want me to do?" he asked, voice pitched low and quiet. Even the tavern crowd seemed to have thinned, the world falling silent just for them alone.

"Just fuck me," Ren said, barely missing a beat, throwing an arm over his face in anticipation of what would happen. "Do whatever you want with me. Just... have fun."

Jaune privately loved the way Ren sounded when _he_  was having fun doing this, his mewls and moans barely muffled by the arm over his mouth as Jaune scissored his fingers in and out of him. He laughed. He couldn't help it. Ren was adorable like this. Jaune deliberately slowed, leaving all but the tips of his fingers hanging out of him, smiling helplessly as Ren's hips twitched and arched, trying to fuck himself on Jaune's hand.

" _Hey_ ," Ren protested.

"You feel that good, huh?" Jaune thrust both fingers all the way to the knuckle, Ren choking on his reply as he twisted and worked his wrist. Ren liked it a little rough, but Jaune was always worried about hurting him, trying to find their limits without actually hitting them. His shirt was soaked through and his cock laid hard and heavy across his stomach. "You look good, too."

"Give me one more finger," Ren said breathlessly, head slipping out from under a gloved arm. He barely had time to cover his mouth again before Jaune complied, his cries accompanied by the wet shine of precome to the head of his cock. Jaune touched his heaving stomach with his free hand, stroking it, as if trying to calm him.

"You sound _really_ good," Jaune murmured, pushing damp locks of hair from Ren's face. "Sometimes I just wanna stay here and fuck you forever."

"Me too," Ren admitted. There was a sad cast to his face that twisted a strange knife in Jaune's gut. He paused, but Ren didn't, his hips twitching again in impatience. "Okay. I'm ready now."

Their journey to Haven had been fraught with these quick trysts; mostly, as Ren had said, as momentary distractions, something they left behind them in spare bedrooms and cheap motels. But it was hard to blot them out entirely. Nora had somehow convinced Ren to drink once, and he'd spent the night deliriously slurring about how much he liked taking Jaune's dick. It was also how he knew Ren liked things rough.

Holding his hair back while he threw up had been considerably less fun, though.

He gasped as he sank into Ren's tight heat, fingers digging into Ren's narrow hips as he steadied himself. Ren actually moaned his name, swearing under his breath. Jaune caught his arm mid-thrust as he raised it, trying to block out the noises he couldn't help making. 

"I want to hear you," Jaune explained quickly, swallowing under Ren's bright stare. "Please?"

Ren hesitated. "But the others..."

"I'm pretty sure they know." Jaune felt the temperature rise in his cheeks as he admitted it. "It's--it's not hard to, um. Figure out that there's a reason we want to be, uh, alone together so much."

He still looked doubtful, but he gave Jaune an impressive sigh, leaning back in mock defeat. He kept his word, sounding positively more obscene with each passing thrust of Jaune's hips. Jaune leaned forward, brushing the leaking trails of precome from Ren's cock with his fingers, earning him more helpless cries of his name. 

"You're--" It was hard to talk. "So wet. So _hard_ , holy _fuck--_ "

Ren grabbed his hips and pulled him up, coming impaled on Jaune's cock. He winced, looking down at his shirt, white ropes of come stark against the black material. It didn't take long for Jaune to follow suit, spilling inside Ren, withdrawing and crumpling onto the bed, feeling as defeated as he would facing a horde of Grimm.

"Go shower," Jaune groaned, pinching Ren's stained shirt between his fingers. "Soak that in a bucket and hope for the best." 

"Can't. I'm dead," Ren said dryly, turning away from him. "I'm dead and your penis murdered me."

Jaune snorted, pulling Ren close, feeling his spine stiffen before melting into his grasp. Ren didn't much mind cuddling, though he usually found it amusing that Jaune enjoyed it so much. He only inched away to finally strip out of his remaining clothes, sweat gleaming off his arms and chest. 

"You're staring," Ren teased, nimble fingers quickly putting his clothes into a loose bundle before stashing it under the bed.

"Can't help it. You're too pretty." Jaune tossed back, and warmth burst in the side of his heart as Ren curled up next to him, head on his shoulder, where it met his neck. They laid together for what felt like hours, before sharp pain lanced through Jaune's neck and he barely managed to stop himself from screaming.

" _Ren!_ "

"Now we're even," Ren said, looking incredibly pleased with himself. Jaune tried to crane his neck to see, but couldn't, his fingers trembling as they traced the shallow dips and dents of an already-healing bite mark. "So stop worrying, okay?"

Jaune threw a pillow at his face.

**Author's Note:**

> @thatcoleslaw on twitter and tumblr
> 
> i still can't believe people read this. cheers, everyone, here's hoping V4 gives our boys more scenes together


End file.
